


Seeing The World In Black And Blue

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [33]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Sequence, M/M, POV Second Person, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: At the time, you love it. Afterwards comes the regrets.





	Seeing The World In Black And Blue

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I have no idea how to say this but here goes.~~  
>  Warning for potential dubcon elements. They're both into it, but they don't really discuss it?

Victory.

Time for the _real_ fun. You chirr, pointing at your feet, and he can't get there soon enough. So eager to please, just how you like him.

Grabbing his jaw, you squeeze his mouth open and slap your hard cock onto his tongue, rubbing it against him so he knows what's coming. He reacts beautifully, moaning as his lips close around you, tongue pressing between the tips.

You growl, fucking his hot mouth. Shit, you can't get enough of him. Fist in his hair, tail around his neck, he takes it all without complaint.

Tonight, you're making him _yours_.

 

He's eager, curling a hand around your ankle while he humps the other, face pressed into your fur. A tug on his hair and he moans again, muffled by your cock.

Fuck, he sounds so good like this. You want him to scream for you. You want him to beg, to worship at your feet until you deign to give him what he wants.

Abruptly, he pulls back, tongue dragging along your shaft. He grins at your strangled growl, meeting your eyes for a split second before swallowing you down again.

Shit.

Are you really the one in charge here?

 

You pull at his hair again, desperate to regain control over the situation. If he wants you to _bow_ , he'll have to _make_ you. And you'll fight. Buck your hips into him, bruise and scratch and carve a mark into his flesh, snarl as he takes it all without complaint because how fucking _dare_ he.

Fingers brush against your bill and you snap at them, sinking your teeth in, breathing ragged. You need him to _submit_.

And he does.

He gasps and shudders and bends to your will. Letting you fuck him. Letting you fill his mouth with cum.

 _Yours_.

* * *

Blood drips down the side of his face, red and glistening, and he doesn't even seem to notice. You watch in silence as another bead rolls down, adding to the weight in your gut. _Guilt_. How do you apologise for that?

A whimper escapes your throat before you can stop it. You move, then, cupping his face in your paws. He stares back, eyes bright and blue and innocent, and you kiss him.

"I'm fine, Perry the Platypus," he says when you pull away. "It's just a scratch, see?"

It's _not_ , but then he kisses you and it stops mattering.

 

He lets you bandage his wounds after that.

"You know, I always forget how _angry_ you are, Perry the Platypus," he says while you work, and you can't meet his eyes. "Not that I'm _complaining_ , it's a good look for you!"

Typical. So focused on his own boner he doesn't even _think_ to ask _why_ you pull your punches. He doesn't _know_. You know you could do _so much_ if you didn't hold back, but at what cost? The line between defending Good and perpetrating Evil is so thin, so easy to brush past. You can't risk crossing that line.

 

Before you met him, it was easy to keep yourself in check. Controlled violence on the job, controlled secrecy at home. Everything made sense. You were Agent P, a _professional_ ; you were Perry, a lie, a cover identity.

Not any more.

He smiles at you, and you can still see the blood under the bandages, the cum you made him swallow, everything you've ever done to him of your own free will.

The platypus you used to be wouldn't hurt the ones he loves. Wouldn't _dare_ love his _nemesis_.

Wouldn't smile back, knowing that love is returned.

But you would.

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was write one (1) smut drabble *cries*  
> I didn't mean to continue it, or to explore Perry's relationship with violence and his own identity, it just _happened_.


End file.
